Nozomi pa Todas
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Un chico, cuatro hermosas chicas y una novia celosa, ¿como podría salir esto mal (genderbender)


_**Love Live no es mío, es de su respectivo creador.**_

En una cafetería cerca del centro de Akihabara se encontraban el reconocido trió de Soldier Game. Su unica integrante mujer se encontraba molesta, y sus dos compañeros decidieron llevarla a un lugar tranquilo después de la escuela para que ella les contara que aquejaba su alma.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas molesta? –pregunto el peliazul a su amiga rubia que aun no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

-No estoy molesta es solo…

-¿Fue Nozomi, verdad? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

Un largo y pesado suspiro salió de los labios de la joven rusa –Si…

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –pregunto Maki,

-Mas bien que fue lo que no hizo… -otro suspiro salió de sus labios –puede ser un idiota cuando se lo propone.

-¿A quién de las chicas molesto ahora? –Umi entrecerró los ojos.

-A todas… -de nuevo el suspiro se hizo presente en sus labios –hoy definitivamente no es mi día…

-Mejor cuéntanos que paso, así no se hará tarde para meterle una paliza por dejarte triste –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Disculpa? Donde tú le toques un pelo hay queda carrera como pianista –Eli lo miro molesta.

-¿Quién te entiende? Primero te quejas y después no me dejas ponerlo en su lugar –se cruzo de brazos y bufo algo molesto.

-Maki, no seas tan duro con ella –reprimió el peliazul- no tiene la culpa que Nozomi sea un completo distraído –la rubia lo miro molesta- es la verdad ¿o me equivoco?

-En realidad no…

-Mejor deja de suspirar y cuéntanos que paso –apresuro Maki algo impaciente.

Su rutina de suspiros volvió –bien todo comenzó…

Aunque pocos lo crean, la joven pareja de la rubia y el pelimorado apenas lleva alrededor de tres meses. En esos tres meses todo había sido de color de rosas hasta que Eli comenzó con unos extraños celos hacia las chicas que rodeaban a su novio.

¿La razón? Su novio no dejaba de ser tan "afectivo" con sus amigas y compañeras de grupo, en la menor oportunidad ya estaba molestándolas de alguna manera u otra.

Ante las dudas, Eli decidió que lo mejor sería espiar a su pelimorado novio. En un solo día de investigación ya había quedado impactada por los actos de Nozomi.

 _ **Primer acto.**_

 _ **Yazawa Nico**_

-Vamos Nicocchi, ven a darle un abrazo a tu lindo amigo Non-chan ~ -el pelimorado abrió sus brazos y la joven de menor estatura solo retrocedió. –No huyas mi querida Nicocchi~ -se fue acercando a la pelinegra que solo retrocedía.

-Aléjate de mi, demonio –fue retrocediendo hasta que choco contra la reja del techo de la escuela –mierda…

-Una dama no debe decir tantas maldiciones Nicocchi –sonrió burlonamente y acorralo a su amiga de menor estatura. -¿me tienes miedo?

-Claro que no te tengo miedo tarado… es solo… -busco a su alrededor algun escape posible pero el ojiverde no le dejaba muchas alternativas.

-No busque escapar, eres demasiado enana como para huir de mi –añadió con una risa y toco suavemente la coleta derecha de Nico.

-¿Qué…que es lo que quieres? –pregunto nerviosa a más no poder.

-Solo una pequeña cosa –con su mano diestra acaricio la mejilla de la enana.

-N-Nozomi… ¡no! –Coloco sus manos sobre el pelimorado en un intento de apartarlo- No podemos, no se puede –sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus nervios eran completamente visibles.

-¿Qué no podemos? –Sonrió divertido- todo se puede con un poco de esfuerzo –se acerco peligrosamente a la pelinegra.

-N-no podemos, y-yo estoy con Maki y tú con Eli, no se puede

-Ara~ ¿te importa la opinión de Maki-kun? –La vio asentir- es una pena que a mí no me importe.

-¿Y la de Eli? –pregunto con la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Me tiene sin cuidado en estos momentos –afirmo sin saber que oculta en la puerta se encontraba una Ayase Eli muy triste. –así que, hare mi movimiento.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos ante lo que podía venir, la rubia imito el acto.

Con un movimiento certeza y veloz Nozomi logro…

-Ya esta –sonrió satisfecho y Nico abrió los ojos al ver o más bien sentir los labios del ojiverde.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciste? –lo miro con duda y sonrojada.

-Te quite los cordones de tus coletas –le enseño dos listones rojos que antes se encontraban sujetos a la cabellera de Nico.

Nico toco su cabello y en efecto, estaba completamente sin sus listones y lacio.

Entonces la duda de Nico y Eli creció, ¿todo ese espectáculo solo para quitarle los listones?

-Pensé que te verías mas linda sin las coletas –le sonrió de manera inocente –y pensé muy bien, te ves hermosa sin los listones –le guiño el ojo.

-Entonces… ¿hiciste todo ese jodido espectáculo para quitarme los listones? –su voz sonaba muy molesta e incluso terrorífica.

-Si, quería probar mi teoría de que te ves muy bien sin coletas –afirmo con su voz alegre.

-Toujo Nozomi…

-¿Si?

-¡Ahora si te hare amar a Dios en tierra de indios! –grito fúrica y el pelimorado entre risas corrió para que la pelinegra no lo atrapara.

-Tendrás que correr más rápido Nicocchi~, con esa velocidad jamás me alcanzaras~

-¡Ya veras, maldito demonio estúpido!

Ambos corrieron alrededor de la terraza de la escuela.

La rubia miro el espectáculo bastante confundida pero a la vez molesta…

Nico se vengaría definitivamente de Nozomi, él como lo haría sería hasta el siguiente acto.

 _ **Segundo acto.**_

 _ **Minami Kotori**_

 _-En el club de costura-_

-¿entonces por eso tienes la mejilla roja? –pregunto Kotori mientras miraba la mejilla roja de Nozomi.

-Si, Nicocchi quiso vengarse por la broma

-¿te duele? –Acaricio con suavidad el área afectada y el pelimorado soltó un quejido –lo lamento –en un acto de reflejo alejo su mano de la mejilla de Nozomi.

-No es nada Kotori-chan –le sonrió de manera tranquila y tomo la mano de la peligris- agradezco que estés preocupada por mí.

La peligris le correspondió la sonrisa y balanceo suavemente su mano junto con la del ojiverde –intenta no hacer esas cosas, Eli-chan se va a preocupar si te ve de esa manera –le dijo de una manera casi maternal –por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?

Beso con suavidad el dorso de la mano de la ojiambar- Elicchi está con Arisa-chan hoy, así que no la veré hasta más tarde.

-" _Eso es lo que tú piensas" –_ pensó para si misma la rubia que al igual que la otra ocasión vigilaba a su pelimorado novio por detrás de la puerta del salón.

-Eso explicas porque estabas molestando a Nico-chan –rio levemente y soltó la mano del pelimorado. -¿estabas aburrido? –camino hasta el mueble donde había algunos rollos de tela.

-Si, algo parecido –sonrió divertido y se puso a la par con Kotori- ¿vas a hacer algo más tarde hoy?

-Iré con Umi-kun a comprar unas telas y Honoka-chan nos acompañara después –acaricio suavemente las telas.

-A veces pienso que Honoka-chan es el mal tercio entre ustedes dos.

-Puede ser –lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente- pero sin ella no estaría con Umi-kun.

El pelimorado soltó una leve risa y asintió- es el encanto de Honoka-chan.

-Un lindo encanto que aun no descubre Kira-san –suspiro e hizo un leve puchero.

-Ya se dará cuenta, es cuestión de tiempo –le sonrió para intentar calmarla.

-Eso espero, Honoka-chan lo quiere mucho y él ni cuenta se da sus sentimientos –se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar por el salón algo molesta.

-Kotori-chan, ten cuidado, te puedes caer con alguna de las telas. –dijo el pelimorado preocupado, pues en el salón había algunas telas tiradas en el piso y en un mal paso alguien se podría caer.

Pero entre su molestia, la peligris lo ignoro y siguió caminando entre las telas caídas dándole la espalda a Nozomi.

-Kotori-chan –intento llamarla. La siguió por si le pasaba algo.

-Honoka-chan es una persona muy buena y de lindos sentimientos, no entiendo como no puede darse cuenta de sus sentimientos –bufo molesta y giro de manera rápida para ver al pelimorado.

-¡Kotori-chan!

La diseñadora ya estaba a punto de caer contra el piso por resbalarse con una tela caída. En un acto de reflejo, Nozomi la tomo antes de que ella tocara fondo.

Con su mano derecha sujeto la cintura de Kotori mientras la izquierda alzaba la mano de ella. Por su parte, Kotori se sujeto con su mano derecha del cuello del ojiverde. Ambos estaban extremadamente cerca, sus respiraciones chocaban y las mejillas de la diseñadora se ponían sonrosadas.

-¿Nozomi…kun? –logro hablar ella entre sus crecientes nervios y el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Te hiciste daño? –le pregunto preocupado.

Tal parece que no se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y mucho menos que su novia que aun estaba en la puerta estaba a menos de cinco segundos de lanzarse sobre la peligris.

La peligris negó con la cabeza y después de calmar sus nervios, le sonrió al pelimorado –Gracias por ayudarme Nozomi-kun

-No es nada Kotori-chan –sonrió aliviado y se erguió junto con su compañera –me alegra saber que ahora estas bien.

-Estoy bien porque me estuviste cuidando~ -coloco sus manos contra el pecho de su acompañante- eres un caballero de armadura morada~ -beso la mejilla del ojiverde.

Nozomi soltó una suave risa y posiciono su mano izquierda en la cintura de Kotori –Y tu una bella dama de gris –le guiño el ojo y ambos soltaron varias risas.

-No te quejes si Eli-chan o más bien Umi-kun te persiguen –agrego con una dulce sonrisa.

-Te apuesto que será Umi-kun pero con su arco –soltó a su acompañante –debo irme Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan me está esperando en su casa para hablar de unas cosas del consejo estudiantil –se encamino hasta la puerta del salón. Eli ya no se encontraba escondida atrás de la puerta, se había ido a la casa de la ahora presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Salúdala de mi parte y dile que la veré en el parque junto con Umi-kun ~ -se despidió del con una angelical sonrisa.

-Claro, nos vemos después Kotori-chan –salió del salón con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

 _ **Tercer acto**_

 _ **Kousaka Honoka**_

Gracias a sus encantos y una hermosa sonrisa, Eli pudo colarse al cuarto del hermano de Honoka sin que la mayor de los Kousaka se diera cuenta de su. El joven Kousaka acepto sonrojado la propuesta de que la rubia espiara la conversación de su hermana con el ex vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil. Desde el cuarto del menor podía escuchar cualquier cosa que digieran esos dos.

 _-En la habitación de Honoka-_

-Honoka-chan….-hablo el pelimorado algo serio.

-¿pasa algo Nozomi-kun? –la pelinaranja lo miro de manera inocente mientras mordía su pan.

-Dame de ese pan… -la miro de manera seria.

-Ñop, es mío~ -negó y se llevo el pan a la boca con intenciones de no soltarlo.

-¿No te han dicho que eres muy egoísta? –Hizo un puchero cosa que a Honoka le causo gracia, pero no soltó su pan -¿enserio no me vas a dar un poco? –ella negó de nuevo.

-¿y si te hago el papeleo del consejo por un mes?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Si me das de tu pan, hare toda tu tarea por un año –le sonrió con la esperanza de convencerla.

La pensó un poco pero después formo una cruz con sus brazos en señal de que no le daría ni un poco del pan.

-Bien…tendrás que sufrir…. –se levanto de su cómodo asiento algo molesto.

 _-En la habitación de Yukiho-_

-Ya no escucho nada –dijo la rubia algo preocupada -¿crees que habrá pasado algo? –miro al joven Kousaka y el solo se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor mi hermana le dio el pan y lo están comiendo. Aunque lo veo algo raro, mi hermana no suele dar de su pan.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa –Eli se encamino hasta la puerta –gracias por ayudarme Yukiho –le sonrió.

-N-no es nada…dijo apenado.

-Me encargare de que mi hermana salga contigo este fin de semana –le guiño el ojo provocando que se sonrojada mas.

-Y-yo…

Rio levemente la ojiazul- nos vemos Yukiho –sin más salió de la habitación.

- _"¿Qué habrá pasado?"-_ con suma cautela se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de la pelinaranja y la abrió un poco con el fin de ver que estaba pasando en el interior de la habitación.

Su sorpresa fue mucha al ver una escena nada agradable para ella.

Su pelimorado novio estaba situado detrás de la ojiazul, la mano derecha de Nozomi levantaba suavemente la mandíbula de la menor haciendo que esta estuviera con el pan literalmente sobre su boca, pero como eso no fue suficiente, Nozomi mordió el pan a unos centímetros de los labios de la pelinaranja.

El ojiverde arranco el pedazo de pan y lo saboreo -Que rico pan Honoka-chan~ -camino hasta su asiento.

-N-Nozomi-kun... -Honoka lo miro bastante sonrojada, el pan había caído sobre la mesa.

-¿Si? –le sonrió de manera inocente.

- _"Tsubasa-kun…" -_ se cubrió la cara con sus manos -Esas cosas solo las hacer con Eli-chan…

-Es algo parecido~ -rio suavemente- me retiro Honoka-chan, tú debes ir con Kotori-chan y Umi-kun y yo pasare a recoger a Hanayo-chan a de sus clases de alemán. –se encamino hasta la puerta.

-E-espera… -el pelimorado se detuvo y la miro- ¿Por qué no la recoge Rin-kun? –pregunto un poco más calmada.

-Porque… la verdad no sé, solo me dijo que la llevara a su casa

-No sé porque pienso que es una trampa…

-Quien sabe, pero iré por ella de cualquier forma –se acerco a la pelinaranja para depositarle un suave beso en su mejilla.

-N-Nozomi-kun –lo miro bastante sorprendida.

-Tu mejilla también sabe algo dulce –le guiño el ojo haciendo así, que ella se sonrojada mas.

Los celos de la rusa fueron evidentes en ese preciso momento, antes de que ella pudiera lanzarse para reclamarle sus acciones mejor decidió esperar… lo haría sufrir y eso era evidente, pero no sería en ese momento con alguien de testigo, seria cuando estuvieran completamente solos…. Sin nadie de por medio para impedir su muerte.

Ahora iría a la última parada de Nozomi…

 _ **Cuarto Acto**_

 _ **Koizumi Hanayo**_

El nuevo escondite de la joven Ayase era arriba de un gran árbol que se encontraba detrás de la escuela de alemán, pues dicha escuela tenía un enorme patio. Arriba de ese gran árbol podía ver como Nozomi ponía roja como tomate a Hanayo que sostenía sus libros contra su pecho.

- _Hallo Hanayo-chan –_ saludo el pelimorado a la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- _N-Nozomi-kun Hallo, w-wie geht es dir?_ –hablo con timidez el alemán.

- _Mir geht es gut. Ich sehe, Sie haben sich für den deutschen verbessert_ –le sonrió y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la menor.

-Mejore gracias a que m-me estas ayudando –sonrió de manera tímida mientras apretaba el agarre de sus libros contra su pecho.

-Es un placer usar mis habilidades contigo –le guiño el ojo provocando que la más baja se sonrojara.

-N-Nozomi-kun…

- _Ich_ –pronuncio en alemán con una sonrisa.

-N-nada… -bajo la mirada apenada.

-Pero que linda eres avergonzada~ -sonrió divertido -¿Por qué Rin-kun no vino por ti?

-E-es que dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y no pudo venir por mí… -dijo con una voz apagada y algo triste.

-Hanayo-chan…-sonrió de lado y envolvió entre sus brazos a la castaña.

-¿E-eh? –las mejillas le comenzaron a arder y la confusión invadió su mente,

-No tienes por qué estar triste, Rin-kun te quiere mucho y tuvo que ser algo muy grave para que no pudiera estar aquí contigo –acaricio suavemente la espalda de la menor en un intento por confortarla.

-E-eso lo sé…-le correspondió el abrazo al ojiverde y recargo por completo su cabeza en el pecho de este –pero ya casi nunca lo veo… eso me duele m-mucho… -leves lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

-Hanayo-chan… -se separo un poco de ella y la miro con una gran sonrisa – ¿y si te digo que él está corriendo justo a nuestra posición?

-¿Q-que?

Antes de que Nozomi le pudiera contestar, ya estaba el pelinaranjo justo al lado de ellos con una cara de disgusto total por como el pelimorado tenía abrazada a SU Kayochin.

-Hola Rin-kun –saludo el pelimorado- llegas justo a tiempo, le esta estaba pidiendo una cita a la pequeña Hanayo-chan.

-Ella no saldrá contigo nya, ella vendrá conmigo.

-Te equivocas mi buen amigo, ella se queda conmigo –sonrió victorioso y el pelinaranjo solo lo miraba molesto.

-¿R-Rin-kun? –lo miro sorprendida.

-Nozomi-kun nya, deja a Kayo-chan nya –dijo firme.

-No quiero~ -abrazo con más fuerza a la castaña –el que perdió la villa perdió su silla~

-Suéltala –lo miro de manera retadora a lo que el pelimorado solo rio suavemente.

-Pero que agresivo eres Rin-kun –sonrió suavemente y soltó a la menor –después terminamos lo nuestro Hanayo-chan –beso suavemente su mejilla y comenzó a correr antes de que el chico gato lo persiguiera por todo el patio - ¡ _Auf Wiedersehen, junge Liebhaber_ ~! –grito sabiendo que Hanayo si le había entendido y que se había sonrojado como un tomate.

 _ **Fin de los actos.**_

 _-Volviendo a la cafetería-_

Después de contar todas las "travesuras" de Nozomi, tanto Umi como Maki estaban bastante furiosos.

-Bien… matare a tu novio –sentencio el pelirrojo –lo hare pagar por tocar a Nico-chan.

-Maki ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello –Eli lo miro molesta. Puede que su novio fuera un completo tarado, pero esa SU tarado.

-¿Qué no se me ocurra? Solo se me ocurre como colgarlo del asta de una bandera y después dejarlo hay toda la noche –dijo muy molesto.

-Umi, ayúdame con el –miro a su peliazul amigo que estaba igual o peor que el pelirrojo -¿Umi?

-Concuerdo con Maki, tu es un completo idiota –dijo molesto- deja que salga de aquí, iré por mi arco a ver si le gusta que lo persiga por andar de estúpido pervertido con MI novia y MI mejor amiga.

-Y yo lo puedo hacer pasar por un accidente de la morgue –agrego Maki.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –grito Eli con el fin de hacerlos callar- nadie le va a hacer nada a Nozomi, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿entendido? –Los miro bastante molesta –dije ¿entendido? –Ambos chicos por el miedo asintieron – bien, les conté todo esto para que me ayudaran a solucionar esto, no para que quisieran golpear a mi novio como si fuera su muñequito de pruebas –se acamo un mechón rebelde por detrás de su oreja.

-Es normal que reaccionemos así –hablo Umi- nos molesta que Nozomi te haga esas cosas y más cuando lo hace con personas tan queridas para nosotros…

-Entiendo eso pero…

-No lo entiendes en su totalidad, te queremos Eli, por eso nos duele que estés tan triste –agrego el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado.

-No sé que decirles… yo…-el celular de la rubia sonó.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Maki.

Eli vio el identificador –es Nozomi… ¿que hago? –miro a sus amigos con algo de pánico.

-Dile que es un idiota y que terminas con el de manera definitiva –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No estoy para juegos Maki –lo miro algo molesta.

-Solo dile que tienen que hablar y punto final –dijo el peliazul.

-Eso suena más razonable… -tomo aire y contesto el teléfono. -¿bueno?...si… están junto a mi… está bien… te veo en el parque en cinco minutos…. Yo también… adiós –coligo el teléfono.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –pregunto Umi.

-Dijo que me quería ver en el parque…-su rostro palideció.

-¿Iras?

-Tengo que ir, tengo que aclarar esto si en realidad quiero que nuestra relación –se levanto de su asiento con una determinación que ella misma desconocida, pues sus piernas hace unos segundos estaban temblando.

-Te irá bien, se arreglara –le sonrió el pelirrojo- si pasa algo nos llamas y le damos una gran paliza a ese tarado.

La rubia rio levemente y beso la mejilla de sus dos mejores amigos –se los agradezco mucho, no sé que haría sin ustedes –les sonrió.

-De seguro caerías en un pozo de desesperación –agrego de manera cómica Umi mientras le sonreía a la rubia- será mejor que te vayas de una vez y después nos cuentas que paso.

-Son peores que unas mujeres chismosas de varios –se rio- nos vemos después, les llamo si paso –salió del establecimiento determinada a hablar con su tarado novio.

 _-En el parque-_

-Hola Elicchi –saludo el pelimorado con una gran sonrisa a su recién llegada novia.

-Hola –saludo de una manera seria.

Nozomi sonrió y la invito a sentarse en la banca. Ambos se sentaron en la banca como estuvo tu día con Arisa-chan?

-Estuvo bien…

-Me alegro –le sonrió- hoy hice muchas cosas, ¿quieres que te lo cuente?

-¿Vas a contarme como estabas jugando al "príncipe"? –dijo de manera seria.

-¿Disculpa?

-No te hagas el tonto Nozomi, se perfectamente que en todo el días has estado con las demás chicas del grupo –vio su cara de confusión- ¿me dirás que es mentira? –dijo de manera irónica.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Como lo sé no importa –se cruzo de brazos y lo miro molesta- no entiendo por qué haces esto, ¿estas infeliz conmigo? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

Nozomi se apresuro a negar- Elicchi no es…

-¡No intentes mentirme! –Grito molesta- te estuve siguiendo todo el maldito día ¡no te atrevas a mentirme!

-Elicchi…-la miro afligido.

Se levanto furiosa de la banca-¿No me quieres? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? –sus azules ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas- si es así entonces…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminas, el ojiverde ya la estaba abrazando –Yo no quiero eso… -la pego mas contra su pecho –…no puedo ser infeliz porque estas a mi lado…jamás harías nada para lastimarme…no te quiero, te amo con locura… no quiero estar contigo, yo anhelo cada minuto que estoy contigo y sufro cuando no lo estoy… -murmuro contra el oído de la rusa.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse por esa confesión -¿entonces porque…?

-Yo no quiero el poder de lastimarte… no me des un poder que yo no quiero…-la abrazo con más fuerza –No quiero que llores por mí… no valgo tus lagrimas…-musito lentamente y con voz afligida.

-Nozomi… -abrió los ojos sorprendida. Si bien era ella la que se mostraba débil contra él, mas el siempre le sonreía aunque estuviera sufriendo por dentro… verlo así… la estaba destrozando lentamente.

Ella, en un intento para ver el rostro del pelimorado intento alejarse, pero el solo apretó mas ese abrazo para que ella no lo viera así.

-Yo no sabía que tenias celos de las demás, son nuestras amigas, las veo como mis hermanas, yo no pensé que…-tomo aire y lo soltó de manera pesada –y pensar que yo también he tenido celos pero…

-¿Celos? –dijo confundida -¿has tenido celos?–logro separarse un poco de él y lo miro- ¿de quién?

-De todos –sonrió de lado -¿no has notado como te ven algunos hombres cuando caminas por la calle? –arqueo la ceja en dirección a la rubia.

-En verdad no…

-Pues es verdad, ¿no te pareció extraño que no te dejo caminar sola por el centro de la ciudad?

-Yo pensé que lo hacías por gusto… -hizo una mueca.

-Te cuido porque te quiero –le sonrió levemente –solo que bueno… no cuenta con "ciertas" personas…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que bueno… -suspiro pesadamente- me da celos tu relación con Umi y con Maki…

-¿Con Umi y con Maki? Pero ellos son mis mejores amigos como es que…

-Me da celos que seas tan afectivos con ellos, no me sonríes de la misma manera que lo hacer con ellos… les besas las mejillas sin pudor alguno, los abrazas e incluso les cuentas tus problemas, te puedo apostar que con ellos hablaste de tus celos antes de decirme algo –vio como bajo la mirada apenada- te lo dije- siento que no me tienes confianza…

-Nozomi, no es eso –le sonrió- no les sonrió de la misma manera porque contigo mi sonrisa es completamente diferente, solo besos sus mejillas, no sus labios… les cuento mis problemas porque siento que te molesto con los míos -vio la cara de reclamo del pelimorado- contigo todo de mi es diferente, contigo quiero estar cada segundo de mi vida y no podría estar con alguien más que no seas tú…. –declaro de manera suave.

-Elicchi, yo…

-Lamento que mis celos estúpidos me hicieran decir y hacer cosas tontas –abrazo a su novio por el cuello- te amo y eso no debes olvidarlo, dejare mis celos estúpidos y confiare mas en ti –le sonrió de manera encantadora.

-¿Entonces ya no podre tener a una Elicchi-Yandere? –dijo de manera graciosa y recibió un leve golpe por parte de la rubia –no me pegues Elicchi~ si me pegas no podre decir más chistes

-Eres un tonto Nozomi –hizo un leve puchero que fue besado por el pelimorado.

-Pero soy el tonto que tanto amas –rio levemente – y este tonto te ama con locura~

-Bésame antes de que me arrepienta de amarte tanto –le dijo tímida pero feliz.

No tuvo ni que decirlo dos veces. Nozomi la beso de manera suave y con mucho amor.

Con el tiempo los celos irían dando la entrada a una relación más estable y sin celos que podrían arruinar su relación.

 _El hombre idiota hace que su mujer sienta celos de otras mujeres._

 _La mujer idiota hace que su hombre la sobreproteja de cualquier cosa._

 _Los celos arruinan las relaciones, todo se soluciona si se habla con calma._

 _ **Bien, eso es todo de mi parte n_n esta historia fue idea de CuttingEdge19, espero que te gustara tanto como a mí.**_

 _ **Les agradezco mucho por pasar a leer este pequeño one-shot**_

 _ **Aclaraciones.**_

 _ **Hallo Hanayo-chan.- Hola Hanayo-chan**_

 _ **N-Nozomi-kun Hallo, w-wie geht es dir? .- Hola N-Nozomi kun, ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **Mir geht es gut. Ich sehe, Sie haben sich für den deutschen .- Estoy muy bien.**_ _ **Veo que has mejorado tu aleman.**_

 _ **Ich .- Yo**_

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen, junge Liebhaber~! .-**_ _ **¡Adiós, Jóvenes enamorados!**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
